Who!
by InsomniacRin
Summary: There's a new student at Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo's school. But little do they know, she has a deep secret and Akito is threatening to expose it. If the new girl doesn't obey everything she is told Akito will tell everyone about her secret. I'm not to good


**Who!**

**"Class. We have a new student today."**

**"Um, why don't you introduce yourself to the class."**

**"No thanks."**

_**'Wow. That girl's hot and she just told the teacher what to do.'**_

**"Hey, Kyo! Looks like you got a crush."**

**"Shut up."**

**HA HA HA HA HA HA **

**"Class this is Kyra Yokoma. Miss Yokoma will you take a seat infront of Sohma-kun. Sohma-kun raise your hand."**

**Kyo raised his hand.Kyra walked to the desk and sat down. Kyo just stared at her.**

**"What are _you _looking at!"**

**"N-nothing."**

**Kyra turned around and didn't say anything for the rest of the day. **

**After school Kyo, Tohru, and Yuki were walking home when Kyra came up to Kyo.**

**"Hey, you!"**

**Kyo turned around and got hit in the face by Kyra.**

**"What was that for?"**

**"It's a present for Akito!"**

**Everyone froze.**

**"H-h-how do you know who Akito is?"**

**" Shut up Tohru. That's none of your buisness."**

**"Don't talk to Miss Honda like that."**

**Yuki charged at Kyra. Kyra dodged everyone of Yuki's punch's as she hit him everytime. Kyo stood there as he watched Yuki get beat up by the new girl.**

**"Kyra stop it."**

**Kyra froze in her tracks as Akito walked over to her. Tohru ran over to Yuki to see if he was alright.**

**"Akito what are you doing here."**

**"Nothing that involves you Yuki. Come on Kyra."**

**Kyo noticed that Kyra's face went from red to a pale white. Kyra stood her ground.**

**"Now Kyra do you want everyone to know?"**

**"No Akito."**

**As Kyra turned around to follow Akito, Kyo noticed a she had a violet and white braclet on her right hand.**

_**'Why does Kyra have a braclet?'**_

**"Tohru did you just see that?"**

**"Yes, Kyra must live with Akito at the main house."**

**"That to, but that's not what I mean. Kyra had a braclet like mine on her right hand."**

**"Ohh... No. You're such a stupid cat."**

**"Shut up you damn rat."**

**"Will you two please not get into a fight today.**

**"Sorry."**

**Kyo watched as Akito took Kyra away feeling very sad.**

**"Kyo? Kyo what's wrong?"**

**"Huh, a nothing. Leave me alone."**

**Kyo started to walk home.**

**"I wonder what's wrong with Kyo?"**

**"Don't worry about it miss Honda."**

**"Thanks Yuki."**

**Tohru leaned over and kissed Yuki on the cheek. A group of the Yuki fan club saw what Tohru did and practicly ran Yuki over in the process of yelling at Tohru.**

**"WHY DID YOU KISS PRINCE YUKI? YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED TO DO THAT!"**

**"Be quiet! Miss Hoda can kiss me if she wants. After all she is staying at my cousins house with me."**

**Tohru blushed.**

**"WHAT! HOW COME YOU LET HER COME NEAR YOU AND NOT ANY OF THE PRINCE YUKI CLUB MEMBERS?"**

**"That is something I can not tell you. It is confidentional between me and Miss Tohru. And you are _annoying._"**

**All of the fanclub girls were shocked to see Prince Yuki so mad.**

**"Prince Yuki, WAIT!"**

**Yuki and Tohru walked away. **

**Halfway home.**

**"Thanks for standing up for me."**

**"It's no trouble Miss Honda. Those girls were getting on my nerves anyway. I was glad I could get things strait."**

**Tohru tripped over a log and hugged Yuki on accident, but Yuki didn't transform.**

**"Huh, shouldn't of you transformed Yuki?"**

**"Yes."**

**"Wait! Yuki didn't Kyo say that he needed to beat you so he could become part of the Chinese Zodiac and that the curse would lift?"**

**"Yes, but Kyo didn't beat me. Kyra di..."**

**"That's right. Kyra beat you. Doesn't that me... Oh, I have to tell Shigure this."**

**Tohru started to run to the house.**

**"SHIGURE! SHIGURE!"**

**"What is it my little flower?"**

**Tohru ran up to Shigure and hugged him.**

**"Tohru don't do...that?"**

**"Shigure, I think the curse is broken."**

**"How could that be Shigure? Kyo didn't beat me."**

**"No, but Kyra did."**

**"How could that b... Oh."**

**"What do you mean by oh?"**

**"Well you see Tohru, there were two cat's from the Zodiac. Kyo and Kyra are this generation's cat's. Do you know the story of the banquet?"**

**"Yes."**

**"Well, the two cats fromt the zodiac were both tricked by the rat because the rat didn't like cat's."**

**"But Shigure, how do you know that Kyra's part of the Zodiac?"**

**"Well...I went with Hatori to go and pick up Kyra. So we could bring her to Akito."**

**The whole time Shigure told Yuki and Tohru the story of the other cat zodiac Kyo was listening from the hallway. Kyo could feel guilt swelling up in his chest. **

_**'Why did I have to be so mean to her. Though it was pretty funny when she kicked Yuki's butt. And how is she part of the Zodiac.'**_

**Kyo left the hallway to go to the kitchen to make something to eat. _'I wonder what would happen if I kissed Kyra?' Woh, what am I thinking. I've only just known her.'_**

**On Kyo's way back to the stairs he herd something that caught his attention.**

**"Tohru, the cats from the Zodiac were going to be married at the banquet, but when they didn't show up it was canceled."**

**"Wow, Shigure. But what does Akito want with Kyra?"**

_**'The cat's from the zodiac were supose to ge married.That means I was going to marry Kyra?"**_

**"Tohru. Legend says that whoever marries to female cat of the zodiac will either break the curse or give the person who married her absolute power."**

**"Now I know what Kyra was all mad about when she punched Kyo. She was mad because she was the other cat from the zodiac. I hope Kyo doesn't get mad. I mean about having to marry Kyra and not even knowing it.''**

**"Oh, I don't think he'll mind."**

**"How do you know that Shigure?"**

**"Well Tohru, as the legend says, the male cat had fallen madly in love with the female cat just by meeting her once."**

**"Oh, how romantic."**

**"Miss Honda you don't have to get all emotional."**

**"Shigure? What will Kagura say about this?"**

**"We've already talked to her about it. She isn't as crazy about Kyo as she thought. She found out there was a male boar to the Zodiac. Well the only animals that don't have an opposite are the sheep, tiger, rat, snake, dragon, horse, and dog."**

**"Does that mean Akito has a match?"**

**"Yes. The other zodiac members are coming in a couple of days."**


End file.
